Heard It All Before
by baddiex3tee
Summary: AU featuring ain't shit Sam, (sorry Samcedes shippers. I promise I don't hate him.) Mentions of Puck and Finn


The sun peaked through the window across the room and through the curtains that draped them. The bright light shined in the face of a sleeping Mercedes Jones and she groaned as the exposure from such a bright light woke her from her slumber. She buried herself under the cover and threw her arm across the bed to wrap around her boyfriend only to be met with a handful of sheets and comforter. She flipped the cover from over her head to look at the other side of the bed to find that it was completely untouched. It was completely cold, signaling that no one had lain there for a couple of hours. _'Maybe he got up early to go for a jog, or maybe he had to head into work early this morning'_ she thought to herself. Sitting up in the bed she peered over the edge. The covers were still tucked in all around, something that wasn't possible when sleeping in a bed with Sam Evans. _He hadn't come home last night._ This was becoming a habit for her boyfriend. One she wasn't quite fond of. She peered at the digital clock on the side of her bed, 6:47am. She blew out a breath, '_why am I awake?' _She asked herself out loud and peeled the covers from her body. She hadn't gone to sleep until after 3 and Sam still hadn't made it home. Stepping into her purple mesh slippers, Mercedes walked over to her window and opened the curtains all the way. Three and a half hours was nowhere near enough time for the diva to be a pleasant one but there was no need for her to try to go back to sleep right now, she was already up. She hit the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before she descended downstairs to cook breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen she found the man in question sprawled across the couch, knocked out, his work clothes in a trail starting back at the door and ending at the end of the couch where his head lay. She looked over at him and rolled her eyes in disgust. _I swear this man thinks he has a maid._ She grumbled under her breath as she picked up the articles of clothing, the last being a white button up. She noticed red stains around the collar, it appeared to be lipstick. Granted, it could have been hers, it resembled a shade she'd worn on a few occasions but the shape of the lips did not match her own fullness. The scent of the clothes in her hand worked its way to her nose and she gagged, his clothes reeked of some fragrance she was sure she didn't wear.

_Come home late_

_It seems you barely beat the sun_

_Tapping my shoulder thinking you gon get you some_

_Smelling like some fragrance that I don't even wear_

_If you want some loving I suggest you go back there where you came from_

Rage filled her short frame and the first thought to come to mind was to smack the shit out of the man whose sleeping body lay on her couch. In fact, in was so strong that it carried her all the way in front of him, but after a few seconds of calming down, she left it alone. Tossing his clothes in a basket and setting them on the washing machine she went back to the kitchen to fix breakfast. Thirty minutes later a great aroma filled the air throughout the house. It smelled of turkey bacon and sausage, eggs, grits, home fries and the sweetness that is maple syrup. The smell woke Sam from his sleep and he dragged his feet into the kitchen, as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

_"__Good morning, baby." _his voice rang out as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He took a glance at the clock on the microwave; it was barely 7:30. _"Why are you up so early?" _he asked sneaking a piece of bacon off the plate she held in her hand and placed a kiss to her cheek.

_"__I don't know, couldn't sleep I guess." _Mercedes popped his hand, causing him to drop it and moved the plate from his reach.

He moved closer and grabbed the same piece before sticking it into his mouth. _"Why? Have a bad dream or something?"_

_"__Or something." _she mumbled under her breath. _"What was that?"_ he asked. _"Nothing, I was just up. You know, waiting for your ass to come home all night." _She snarled dropping the plate on the counter in front of her. Fixing herself a plate, she set it at the table, before cleaning off the counter and putting the rest of it up in the microwave.

_"__Sorry baby. I had to uh, work late. I didn't get in until after 3." _he lied through his teeth as he watched her take a seat at the kitchen table. _"You're not gonna fix me a plate?" _he asked shocked.

_"__Working late my ass" _she rolled her eyes and took a bite of the sausage link. _"Hell to the no! You're a grown ass man with two legs, two arms and two hands. You have ten fingers and ten toes. You are very much capable of walking your ass to the stove and fixing your own damn plates, tuh." _She snapped. _"He got some motherfucking nerve. Come in the house late and then expect me to fix his plate. He's lucky I made enough to feed his trifling ass. Working late, shit. More like, I was busy screwing the secretary and I forgot to come home.'_ She thought to herself as she stabbed the fork with her fork, taking a few bites.

"_Damn, baby. You don't have be so goddamn hostile all the damn time." _He huffed and made his way in front of her. "Move Evans, get away." She growled, pushing him away, only to have him sit in her lap, his legs on either side of her. Sam held onto the back of the chair, facing her and ground his hips into her. _"Sorry Cedes, I can't do that."_ A giggle turned moan escaped from her lips and he took the chance to grind himself further into her as he took her earlobe into his mouth and licked it. He peppered her neck with kisses as she threaded her fingers through his hair. The sound of his phone ringing brought Sam back and despite Mercedes' protest, he lifted himself from her lap and ran into the living room to answer it.

Full, Mercedes cleared her plate and set it in the sink. She walked into the living room to eavesdrop and only made out the very end of Sam's conversation. _"Hey baby, you scared me." _Sam spoke as he spun around feeling Mercedes' president. _"Who was that?"_ she asked looking at the phone in his hand. _"Oh, it was no one."_ He answered all too quickly. _"I just have to go into the office early today. I've got a couple of cases that Mandy wants me to get a head start on." "But you haven't even eaten yet."_ Mercedes pouted and he kissed her cheek. "I'll grab something on my way, okay. I gotta go. I love you." Mercedes simply nodded and shooed him away. Sam lifted her head and looked into her eyes, "I'll make it up to you. I promise." He placed a sweet kiss on her pouty lips and ran upstairs, phone in hand to get ready. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She mumbled, barely audible.

_Played the fool before (played the fool before)_

_I was your fool I believed in you_

_Yes I did yes I did_

_But your lies ain't working now look who's hurting now_

_See I had to shut you down (I had to shut you down)_

Mercedes retreated upstairs to their bedroom and plopped down on the bed. She lay on her back with her eyes closed while her mind drifted off. The vibrations coming from Sam's phone as it moved about on the wooden drawer snapped Mercedes free from her thoughts. By the time Mercedes reached for the phone it had stopped vibrating, so she left it alone, that was until it began to vibrate again. She picked up the phone and flipped it over to see the screen. The name _Mandy_ was displayed all throughout_._ She had left Sam numerous messages and had called about 4 times since he'd gone upstairs. Mercedes was never one to go through her man's phone but she something told her to go through his phone. And she did.

_I woke up kinda early today, _

_And something told me from that moment it wouldn't be the same_

_Felt like you were hidin' something, but I didn't push it,_

_I didn't complain or say nothing_

_I tried to act like I didn't see it,_

_'__Cause deep down I know I didn't wanna believe it_

_There it was, it was you and her,_

_You left your sidekick on the night stand and I read_

_Everything you did and everything you said,_

_Now I'm standin' here lookin' like damn_

_I thought it was you and I,_

_Now all I gotta say is why_

She was so engrossed in what she was reading; Mercedes hadn't noticed when the shower water stopped running or when Sam emerged from their adjoined bathroom. "Cedes, have you seen my-" Sam began to ask as he looked up from fixing the towel around his waist at his girlfriend who looked much like a deer caught in head lights. _"What are you doing with my phone?"_ Sam asked from the door way. Tears burned Mercedes eyes as she stopped scrolling and looked up from the phone. _"Your phone rang. A couple of times."_ she choked. _"What is this?" _she asked as she held up the phone exposing all the nude photos and sexy texts had received from Mandy. _"Nothing." _he said sternly and moved over to the bed. _"You know, you really shouldn't go through peoples' phone."_ he continued nonchalantly and snatched the phone from her small hands. _"I shouldn't go through phones? Well you shouldn't be sneaking around with skanky ass broads. Especially not when you have a girlfriend." _She snarled and took a swing at him, connecting with his shoulder. _"Man, watch your mouth." _he warned. _"So now you're defending the bitch?"_ Mercedes asked, as she jumped up in his face, anger building by the second. _"It's not what you think-"_ Sam was cut off with a smack to the face. _"It's not what I think? It's obvious you're fucking this bitch." _Sam held a hand to his face and winced in pain. _"You're gonna stop putting your fucking hands on me." _Sam swung, back handing her. _"I done told your dumbass about going through my phone. You're always fishing for something. Well now you found it. Are you happy?"_

_Heard it all before (heard it all before)_

_All of ya lies, all of ya sweet talk_

_Baby this, Baby that_

_But your lies ain't working now look who's hurting now_

_See I had to shut you down (I had to shut you down)_

Mercedes lay on the bed in excruciating pain. Nothing registered in her mind. The only thing she was sure of was that Sam Evans had lost his goddamn mind. She touched her fingers to her face and groaned. He really put his hands on her. She blacked out and when she came to she was on top of Sam, stiletto in hand, going upside Sam's head with it. He managed to grab the shoe from her hand and tossed it across the room. Using his strength, he pushed her from on top of her and she flew across the room into her dresser. He stood on semi-wobbly legs and took another hand across her face. _"You don't fucking listen. I told you; keep your hands off of me."_ She spat, blood from his mouth hitting the white carpet on their bedroom floor.

_Day to Day with you it's always something else_

_Working my nerve God knows I don't deserve_

_What you put me through cause I been so true to you_

_For you to come at me with another lame excuse_

Mercedes sat in the corner of the bedroom up against the dresser and watched as Sam moved about the room. He was always known to have a mean streak, but he had never put his hands on her. She watched him closely, afraid that he'd take another swing on her. She wasn't she afraid of him, but he was physically stronger than her and although she was willing to go toe to toe with him, he didn't hit like a bitch. He had swung on her like she was a grown ass man, a stranger in the street. She didn't want to provoke him any further. After he was dressed she waited a good twenty minutes before moving. She slipped into the bathroom to look at her face. She had bruises on both sides from where he had back handed her. It was going to be hell trying to cover. She would have stayed in, but she had to meet her best friend Santana in the recording studio in an hour. The girl was doing a favor and even though she wanted nothing more than to stay in the bed, she had a commitment. Mercedes wiped her face, removing all evidence that she had been crying and went to work on covering the bruises. Foundation and sunglasses would have to do the trick.

_And it's almost been a decade_

_I'm behind them black shades_

_Roll up like it's all good, right up out that Escalade_

_Fix my make-up, "get it together, Kelly, get it together"_

_Then we make up, "well get it together, nigga, get it together"_

Mercedes quickly got dressed in some sweats, a t-shirt and threw on a pullover hoodie. Hopping in her Porsche, she made it to the studio with 10 minutes to spare, however her Latin friend was already there. Dressed in skin tight jeans, a crop top and 5 inch pumps, Santana made her way over to Mercedes and engulfed her in a hug. _"Diva, you okay? You look like hell" _she asked as she pulled back. _"Why, hello Satan. Nice to see you too. I'm good, how are you?"_ Mercedes said sarcastically rolling her eyes, not that Santana could see behind her glasses. The Latina smiled, _"I'm sorry Mercy. How are you? Are you okay, because you look like shit?" _she asked again. Mercedes just shook it off and headed into one of the free rooms with Santana hot on her trail. _"Wait, Mercedes!"_ Santana called, reaching out her hand, Mercedes quickly turned to face Santana and Santana accidently knocked the glasses off of her face. The two stared at each other, Santana's mouth formed into an 'o' and she covered her mouth while Mercedes rushed to pick up the glasses and put them back on her face. Mercedes pulled the girl into the room and quickly closed the door behind them. She looked at her friends face and saw fire in her eyes. Mercedes opened her mouth to speak, but it was Santana who spoke first. _"Cut the bullshit Mercedes, what the hell happened to your face and don't you dare lie to me." _Her eyes low as she stood in front of her friend who claimed a seat on the sofa in the studio. 

_Kinda lucky, I was in her shadow_

_Phone call from my sister, "what's the matter?"_

_She said, "Oh no, baby - you gotta leave!"_

_I'm on the kitchen floor - he took the keys_

_I was mad at everybody, I mean everybody_

_Yeah, her, her, her, her everybody_

_Five years later, I got my shit down pat_

_Think I had it good, and they don't know how bad_

_Fooled everybody, except myself_

_Soaking in this hurt, bathing in the dirt_

It didn't take long before Mercedes opened up to Santana. She told her everything. From the first time she suspected Sam was cheating on her up until the events that happened just before they met up at the studio. _"Voy a matarlo. Mira a tu Mercy cara. Where the hell is he?" _Santana stood up, walking over to the girl. Mercedes shook her head. _"I don't know and I really don't care right now." _Santana huffed and bit her lip. She took a long look at Mercedes who stared back at her, her usually bright brown eyes darkened with sadness. _"Let's go. We'll do this session later. I'll even pay for this one and the next one myself, but I gotta take you back. We have to get your things cause I'll be damned if I let you spend another fucking night with his ass." _she growled pulling Mercedes to her feet. _"But-"_ Mercedes cried. _"No buts!"_ Santana interjected. _"Let's go. I'm not playing these games with you. We are packing your shit, and you're gonna move in with me. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You're lucky I haven't called Mama and Papa Jones. Hell, be glad I didn't call Puckerman. You know how he feels about you and if I tell him Evans put his hands on you, he'll kill him before you can say presto change-o. And I have his ass on speed dial. Now let's go."_

Santana managed to get Mercedes out of the studio in back to her house in 10 minutes; a drive that normally took 25. She had called both Puck and Finn, against Mercedes wishes, but only to help her move Mercedes things out of their place. She didn't say why by the tone of her voice, both men knew not to push it, but Noah Puckerman wasn't one to take direction very well. He glared at Santana as they quickly packed Mercedes' essentials, clothes, shoes, and things she just absolutely had to have, into boxes and loaded them into his and Finn's trucks. Santana sent him a look that said 'I'll explain later' and he didn't push it any further.

By the time 5pm rolled around, most of Mercedes things were packed up and in boxes in either Puck or Finn's trucks, or on the floor in Santana's house 30 minutes away. Santana was sure that this would be a quick escape. 5 minutes into packing and loading up the last few boxes of her things; she was proven wrong. Sam had showed up and when he noticed what was taking place, he jumped out of the car and stormed into the house. Screaming Mercedes name he startled the two girls, causing her to drop everything in her hand on the floor. _"What the hell are you doing? Where do you think you're going?" _Sam growled. _"Say nothing Mercy. Take the box and go wait for me in the car." _Santana spoke to Mercedes but kept her eyes fixed on Sam. _"She's not going anywhere." _Sam sounded confident. _"Mercedes, if you don't take your ass to the car I'll kill you. Now go." _she snapped and Mercedes picked up the box. _"Really Cedes. We have one fight and you're gonna leave me." _Mercedes didn't speak. _"That wasn't just a fight you jack ass. You hit her and blacked her eye. You're lucky I haven't done the same to you. I'll leave that honor to her father and brother, cause when they find out, they are going to kick your sorry ass and then, they're gonna kill you." _she mocked. Sam stalked forward into to get to Mercedes but stopped when Puck and Finn moved into sight. They had just come back from dropping off their last load and came back to get the last of it. _"Hey uh Finn, Puck. What brings you here?" _Sam stammered. _"When my lady says to come quick because she needs me, I ask no questions." _Finn moved towards Santana taking the box that sat in front of her in his hands and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. _"What the hell are you doing Evans?" _Puck spoke up next. _"Putting your hands on women? You were always a little pussy. Guess you couldn't find someone your own size huh?" _he scoffed. _"Mercy, grab the box. Is that everything?" _Puck looked over at Mercedes, holding his hands in his pocket. When she nodded her head, he grabbed the box and started pushing her towards the door.

_"__So you're really gonna leave me? Just like that?" _Sam asked looking at the four of them. _"Yup!" _Santana answered, popping the 'p'. _"Just like that."_ Puck chimed in. _"After all we've been through Mercedes really?"_ It was her turn to speak. _"After all we've been through?" _she started her voice shaky. Puck placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she took a step closer towards Sam. _"You played me Sam. You played me for a damn fool. All I wanted was for you to be honest with me, always. If you weren't happy with me, you could've just said so. But no. You have to go and mess around on me. And then you hit me?" _she cried, tears spilling free. _"Wait, he hit you?" _Finn and Puck asked in unison. Mercedes ignored the question. Santana nodded her head. Puck growled and moved forward, only to be stopped by Mercedes. He looked at her and she slowly shook her head. He fixed his eyes on Sam. If looks could kill, Sam Evans would be dead from the daggers that Puck, Santana and Finn were shooting.

_All I really wanted was some of your time_

_Instead you told me lies_

_When someone else was on your mind_

_What you do to me_

_Look what you did to me_

_I thought that you were someone who would do me right_

_Until you play with my emotions and you made me cry_

_What you do to me_

_Can't take what you did to me_

_Now I see that you been doing wrong_

_You played me all along._

_And made a fool of me, baby_

_You got it all wrong to think that I wouldn't find out_

_That you were cheating on me._

_How could you do it to me?_

_"__You made a fool out of me. Here I was being faithful to you, and you were out here screwing Tom, Dick and Harry. You expect me to stay with you after you put your hands on me, more than once and fucked some other bitch, for God knows how long. You probably gave me something and I swear to god Samuel Evans, if you gave me something, you won't have to worry about Puck, or Santana,-" "Or me" _Finn chimed in. Mercedes looked at him questioningly. _"Cedes, me and Sam was cool, but I've always seen you as a sister. And besides, Tana would kill me if I didn't break the breaks off of this fool. Sorry Sam." _Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _"Or Finn, or my father or my brother, because I'll kill you my damn self." _Mercedes continued where she left off. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her keys. Setting the house key free from the ring of keys she tossed it at Sam. _"I'm over it and I'm over you." _She turned around and liked arms with Puck who was still mugging Sam. _"Leave it alone Noah."_ She whispered softly into his ear. _"For me?"_ she asked and placed a kiss on his cheek. A small smile appeared on his face and he nodded before jumped at Sam and turned away. The two of them followed behind Finn and Santana. They placed the boxes in the trunk of Mercedes car, each person going to their respective cars. Sam walked toward the door and stared outside. He watched as Mercedes got into her car, his heart slowly breaking. He hoped and prayed that she would turn around one last time before she pulled off. If she did, that meant there was hope. When all the cars started and pulled off, without Mercedes giving him a last thought Sam realized he'd lost what was possibly the best thing that ever happened to him. Sam took a minute to think of a way to change her mind, but then he realized exactly how stubborn she was. Once Mercedes Jones made up her mind that was it, there was no changing her mind. He'd fucked up royally.

**_Songs: Sunshine Anderson – Heard It All Before, Ashanti – Way That I Love You, Kelly Rowland – Dirty Laundry, Whitney Houston ft. Faith Evans and Kelly Price – Heartbreak Hotel_**

**_Translation: Voy a matarlo. Mira a tu Mercy cara = I'm going to kill him. Look at your face Mercy._**


End file.
